


To Hongkong and Back

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Junkyu's curiosity led to an unwanted interrogation; Jihoon is mad, Hyunsuk is in denial, Yoshi is innocent and Junkyu is guilty.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 29





	To Hongkong and Back

[ To Hongkong and Back - TREASURE HYUNG LINE AU : SukHoon / JiKyu / YoshiKyu / YoshiSuk ]

It's a normal day at TREASURE'S practice room, well-- as normal as it could be and that means HaJeongwoo bickering like there's no tomorrow, Jaehyuk talking Asahi's ears off, Yoshi and Junkyu hogging the installed camera that records their performance, Yedam, Doyoung and Junghwan being the little angels that they are, are just sitting on the side probably talking about what to eat for lunch, Mashi is on his phone, scrolling and typing simultaneously, lastly, the leaders are busy talking on the farthest corner of the room. 

Junkyu, being the annoying best friend that he is, nudges Yoshi on the rib and pointed a finger towards the leader's direction. Yoshi seems to understand what the other intends to say and together they pretended to grab their tumblers placed on the table near where the leaders are, Yoshi had his eyes narrowed, fully concentrated on their mission and Junkyu drank a bit, feeling like his throat is on fire after dancing for half an hour. 

The leaders are talking in hushed voices but Junkyu's ears caught something. 

"--to Hongkong."

He heard Jihoon said and Junkyu, the idiot that he is, choked on his water. The leaders quickly turned around and saw Yoshi patting Junkyu's back, the latter is wiping his mouth with the tissue that Hyunsuk handed him. Jihoon crossed his arms on his chest and raised an eyebrow, Junkyu deflated and Yoshi hid behind Hyunsuk.

"So?" Jihoon might be his best friend but he's still older than him and he's a leader so Junkyu was obligated to explain. 

"...so?" Junkyu repeated. His brain was badly short circuiting at the moment and he heard Jeongwoo snickering, he shoot him a glare and the younger automatically clamped his mouth shut. 

Hyunsuk was looking at him expectantly and Jihoon--Jihoon is still glowering. He gulps, feeling his mouth dried up again even though he just drank, he tightened his grip on the tumbler and straightened his back, they're about the same height but Jihoon is very intimidating when he's serious. 

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Jihoon starts calmly and Junkyu blinks once, twice, thrice. Still unable to answer. 

"KIM.JUN.KYU."

"I refuse to say anything without a lawyer present." Junkyu answered and Jihoon looks like he's about to deck him. 

Before anyone gets sent to the nearest hospital, Hyunsuk, the heaven sent angel that he is, steps up and stands between the two towering members. "Let's just talk about it later. Coach will be back in no time."

Junkyu wants to cry because Hyunsuk saved his ass again. Jihoon sighed and nodded, the power that Choi Hyunsuk has to make his stubborn best friend back down was almost unbelievable.

They resumed practice and Junkyu feels eyes boring holes on his skull so he turned around, lo and behold, Park Jihoon was standing just a meter away from him and he's still glaring. If Junkyu didn't cry awhile ago now he's already tearing up. 

After 2 gruelling hours they're dismissed from their dance practice and Junkyu knows what comes next, the interrogation. 

They were seated in a circle, or square, or whatever you call it but there's the four of them: Hyunsuk, Jihoon, Yoshi and him. Jihoon was seated across him and he shivers from the cold stare his friend was giving him. Hyunsuk could feel the tension between the men around him and he cleared his throat. 

"Same question. Why are you eavesdropping?" Jihoon suddenly turned to Yoshi, to Junkyu's surprise, and the Japanese member looks like a kicked puppy in front of a lion. Junkyu felt guilt creeping up because he dragged Yoshi in this situation. 

"I- It's me. It's my idea." Junkyu raised a hand and stammered. Hyunsuk turned to him, forehead crinkled and eyebrows furrowed as if asking an unuttered 'what?'.

Jihoon gestured for him to continue and Hyunsuk gave an encouraging nod. He can do this. He started it so he'll have to finish it. 

One last gulp and another sharp intake of breath. "It's just, nowadays, you seem to talk a lot privately and I-Im just curious y'know, and Yoshi--he's, I just dragged him into this. It's not his intention to listen or anything."

When he finished talking he felt like the heavy feeling on his chest was lighten because he successfully explained that Yoshi was not at fault. The said guy was staring at him like he wants to say something but couldn't. 

"What have you heard then?" Hyunsuk was quick to ask and upon remembering it Junkyu's face flushed. He was hesitating whether he would give them an answer or he'll just pretend that he didn't hear anything. He chose the former and decided to just deal with the consequences later. 

"Something along the lines of 'to Hongkong'." He answered in a small voice, emphasizing the last two words.

Hyunsuk's face paled and he tensed, looked panicked even as he darted an eye towards Jihoon. They were looking at each other like they're talking with their eyes only. 

There's a pause before...

"Oh my God, no..." Hyunsuk buried his face into his hands and Jihoon averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. There's an inaudible gasp from Junkyu and he slap a hand across his mouth. What the heck is happening and why is Jihoon suddenly acting like a child caught lying? Years of friendship made him learn about his best friend's habits and this particular gesture is something he only sees when Jihoon is embarrassed. He's at a loss for words, mouth gaping like a fish out of water, meanwhile Yoshi was looking at him like he's expecting to hear more or that he'll at least tell him what's going on. 

There's awkward silence and the tension is still thick in the air, almost suffocating the young man being questioned. The leaders are avoiding each others eyes and Junkyu regrets ever opening his mouth. Maybe he spoiled something? He doesn't really know, he can only bow his head and close his eyes, mentally praying that Jihoon won't pry for some more explanations.

He regrets ever letting his curiosity take over, he won't let it happen again. Seeing their reaction partly confirmed his prior assumption and he didn't know how to react accordingly. It feels like he stepped on a landmine and if he moves he'll die instantly. He feels so exhausted and deep down he just want this to end already and nap on his bed. 

He lost count of how many seconds has passed, his eyes are still closed, on other occasions he could have fallen asleep already. 

He immediately opened them when he heard a snort and a muffled laugh. Hyunsuk's face is so red from suppressing his laughter and his shoulders are trembling meanwhile Jihoon was already rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. 

Junkyu turned to Yoshi and the older was looking at the two leaders worriedly.

"Let's stop this, let's stop this, oh my goodness!" Jihoon exclaimed after his laughing fit and regained his composure. "That was so fun!"

"Yeah, I agree, I agree. It's so hard to keep a serious face though." Hyunsuk joined Jihoon on another laughing session, they even high-fived and Junkyu's face was scrunched in confusion.

Junkyu, still confused as hell, placed his hand on his hip and cocked an eyebrow towards Jihoon, demanding a clarification. The younger leader shook his head and wiped the tears on the corners of his eyes. 

"That's it? You didn't hear anything else?" Hyunsuk asked again as if making sure that Junkyu was telling the truth.

"That's it." Junkyu answered and laughed nervously but Jihoon, his best friend who knows him like the back of his hand, was quick to point out his reaction a while ago. 

"Why are you nervous about it then?" Of course Jihoon has already realized what's actually going on and Junkyu was now considering the idea that his friend had some telephatic ability. 

"M-me? Nervous? Nervous about what?" He sputters, his palms are sweating and he started chewing on his lips. Signs that he is, in fact, very nervous and was about to jump off the window. 

"I think you thought of something weird with what you heard." Jihoon wriggled his eyebrows and Yoshi asked what is wrong with what Junkyu heard, Hyunsuk sighed and gave him a headpat. 

The tips of Junkyu's ears are so red and his face even redder, he can't look at Jihoon because he's right, maybe he was thinking about something else. These days his mind wanders everywhere. He shook his head and laughed along with his best friend. 

Yoshi is still confused and Hyunsuk waved his hand dismissively. "You are so pure." He then ruffled the younger's hair and asked for him to accompany him to the cafeteria. 

-

When it's just the two of them alone, Jihoon punched him on the shoulder lightly. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Ouch! It's not my fault that what you said is very misleading!" Junkyu retorted and Jihoon punched him again. 

"Don't you dare tell Yoshi, even if he asks. Don't." Jihoon looks very frustrated and Junkyu can't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. 

"So if my assumptions were wrong, what are you two really talking about?" Junkyu inquired, Jihoon gave him a tired smile before answering. 

"He needs to fly to Hongkong this weekend, he's worried if I can manage the members alone." Jihoon had this faraway look in his eyes as he absentmindedly plays with the strap attached to his pullover. 

Junkyu kept his eyes on Jihoon and felt relief wash over him. He leaned his head on the older's shoulder and hummed. 

Silence filled the room as they sit side by side, leaning against the wall. 

"Wait- are you really mad at me because I eavesdrop at you?"

"No. I just thought that teasing you will be fun--and it is, even Hyunsuk-hyung agreed to play along."

A moment of deafening silence because Junkyu is still processing what Jihoon just confessed before-

"PARK JIHOON I HATE YOU!!!"

It was Junkyu's turn to throw hands as Jihoon laughs, eyes forming into crescents resembling a half moon.

When the rest of the members arrived from the cafeteria they witnessed the two sprawled on the floor, sleeping quietly with Jihoon's head on Junkyu's arm. Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo quickly took photos and Hyunsuk just sighed. Kids will be kids.

Yes, this is a normal day at TREASURE's life.

**Author's Note:**

> You're curious about what To Hongkong means?😂 It's like the Korean version of 'I'm gonna rock your world' by the Americans, it's a Korean slang with sexual meaning. It's usually said in a phrase that is 'I'm gonna take you to Hongkong'.


End file.
